missing you
by kawaii-girlz
Summary: What happend to bel after mammon died..


Belphegor sat in the frozen grass, alone. Everyone else had gone home to stay away from the thirty degree temperature. But Bel just sat there, thinking of his one and only love, Mammon, and the first time he had met him, four years ago, in varia.

_Bel was walking across the courtyard of Varia mansion with an umbrella in one hand to fend off the pouring rain and heavy luggage in the other. He was almost to the building that housed his room, when he saw someone, a man, walking in the opposite direction, facing him, with no umbrella._

_His dark, damp hair was hanging in his eyes that were cast down towards the wet pavement. He was soaked clear through to his bones and was shivering uncontrollably._

_Bel's heart sank at the pitiful sight of him. He crossed to his side of the pavement and blocked his path. He was still looking down at the pavement and was headed toward Bel, unaware that he was in his way._

_He was just a couple of steps away from colliding with him, but Bel laughed, "ushishi~" hoping that it would catch his attention._

_It did._

_The man looked up just a step away from Bel. Their eyes met and Bel's breath was taken from his lungs. Even though his hair was plastered to his delicate face, Bel knew that he had never seen someone as beautiful as him in his entire life.._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm in a hurry, you know, trying to get out of the rain, and I have a lot of work to do! So, sorry again!" The man said, and walked around Bel, heading in the same way that he had been going._

_Bel turned around to face her retreating figure. "Hey!" he yelled. He turned around. "Um, why don't you come with me? My room's in that building." He pointed toward the beige building just down the way. "If you come with, you could warm up and I'll give you some of my clothes. They might be huge on you, but they'll be warmer than what you're wearing now. So, what do you say?"_

_The man thought about it for a while. Then he started back toward Bel. He stopped right in front of him, just out of reach from the umbrella. "Ok," he said, his eyes peering up at him through his dark hood. "Lead the way."_

_Bel smiled at him, then extended the umbrella so that both of them were protected from the rain._

"_I'm Mammon, by the way." The man yelled over the rain that pounded onto their shield._

"_Belphegor. Nice to meet you, Mammon." Bel said as they reached the entrance to the warm building. He reached for the handle and pulled the door open for them._

_Once they were inside, Bel shook out the umbrella. As he was doing that, Mammon stretched out his ice cold hand to belphegor and said, "Nice to meet you too, Belphegor."_

Bel was still sitting there, an hour later when he heard the crunch of shoes on the snow. He turned at the moise and saw his best friend, Squalo. His long silver hair fell into his liquid chocolate eyes and he shook his head at Bel

Bel turned back around, not wanting to see anybody.

"VOIIIII!, come on, let's go. You're gonna get frostbite or something." Squalo nudged Bel, but his best friend didn't move. "Bel, come on."

When Bel still didn't move, Squalo sighed and sat beside him. " I know I've said this to you before, but he's gone. You've gotta move on."

"I can't." Bel said. "He will be my one and only love, Squalo. You don't understand."

"Then help me understand, Bel. I want to help you. And in order to help you, I need to know what you're going through."

"I'm not going to tell you, Squalo. You'll understand when you find that someone. And when you do, then we'll discuss it, but not until then. Alright?"

Squalo nodded, not able to say a word.

"Now, please go. I want to be alone with him."

"But-"

"I'll be back at the apartment In an hour. If I'm not back by then, you know where to find me."

Squalo conceded to Bel's wishes, standing up, brushing the snow off of his jeans, and heading towards his car, not saying another word.

Once Bel heard the car's engine turn over and heard it drive away, Bel looked the the thing that was holding his attention: The headstone with the words:

_Viper/Mammon_

_July 2,19xx-xxxxxber xx, 20xx_

_A loving son, friend, and fiancee._

Bel could feel the hot tears beginning to form behind he aquamarine eyes as he focused on one word. Fiancee.

Bel was still staring at Mammon's headstone and was thinking about the ending of _Romeo and Juliet_. When he was reading the play in high school, the ending had always fascinated him. He thought that it was romantic and sweet that Juliet had killed herself because her on true love, Romeo, had died. Tragic, yes, but still sweet and romantic. But Bel had never told anyone that. Except for Mammon.

And now, he was considering what Juliet had done. Killing himself so that he could be with his own one true love. But, how would he do it? Hang himself? Shoot himself in the head? Poison himself?

As he was thinking of how to kill himself, he could feel a presence beside him. He turned, expecting Squalo, but saw no one. He looked on his other side. No one.

_Probably just my imagination_, he thought.

"Bel, don't kill yourself."

Bel nearly jumped out of his skin. He quickly stood up and did a three hundred and sixty degree turn. Again, he saw nobody. But he didn't imagine that voice.

"Who's there?" he cried out. "Show yourself!"

No one stepped out from behind a tree or headstone.

_I'm going insane_, Bel thought. But then, off in the distance, he saw a light. It was a cloudy December day. So, where was the light coming from?

Belbandoned the headstone and headed toward the light, a little frightened. He had to be going insane. Maybe he would die in an asylumm doped up on anti-depressants, or whatever types of pills they gave to insane people.

Bels now directly in front of the light. And then, he realized that it wasn't a light. It was a person. And that person was Mammon

"ushishi~Mammon!" Bel exclaimed. "Wh-What area you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!"

"I am dead. I'm an angel now. And I want to tell you not to kill yourself. I also want to tell you that bad things happen to good people because it's the only way we can remember what good is supposed to look like. I have to go, Bel before I do, remember what I said to you the day I died. Goodbye, Bel. I'll always love you."

"Wait-" Bel started to say, but in the blink of an eye, Mammon was gone. Bel just stood there a minute, then sighed, and did as Mammon asked, thinking back to the night that Mammon had died, exactly a year ago today.

"Alright, Mammon, I won't kill myself. Are you happy now?" Bel asked the empty cemetary.

he didn't respond, but Bel felt a warm breeze slip around him. He could had sworn that he could hear Mammon whisper "Yes," as the breeze moved on to affect the rest of the cemetary.


End file.
